


A Lady's Education

by misura



Category: The Death of the Necromancer - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have things to teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady's Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/gifts).



Nicholas teaches her how to fire a gun. Reynard, how to do so stylishly and with feminine grace.

Crack, shaking his head, teaches her how to disabuse a man of the notion she might make him a helpless victim without a need for either guns or graces.

"Won't kill him," he tells her, with a sideways look at Nicholas, who shrugs. "Only makes him wish it would," which is Reynard's cue to grin conspirationally at her, as if to say: _us against them now, sister._

(And so it is, more often than not.)

**Author's Note:**

> I think Madeline is awesome and would happily read an entire trilogy about her adventures, with or without the rest of the gang. (well, with might be more fun.)


End file.
